Night Rain
by sacuraisise
Summary: The ticketing of rain, a constant reminder she thought. That was until, someone much like herself lost in rain; crosses her path.
1. Chapter 1 Fearful Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 1: Fearful Rain

The sky was blackened by grey clouds as the rain continued to attack the world below. The black sky ruling above them. The shining silver mass could not be seen this night. Serving not to help the splashing legs that dashed through the dark wet ever greens vast out before her. She was running. She ran as fast as she could, not looking back, not even to stop and get the oxygen that her lungs were ever so hungry for.

Branches reached out and swiped at herr legs , trying to grab hold of her. Yet, she would not stop, she kep pushing herself. Not caring about the rain that pounded her down. Nor the puddles that effortlessly tried to drown her.

It was not like she could stop. The raven head girl knew this all to well. There was a demon chasing her. Although, she could not see it, the girl knew it was therre stalking her. Toying with its prey like a lion on a hare. Her long legs continued to carry the rabbit through the darkness that was out before her.

Though, she did not know she was getting to the end of the wick. Her legs and lungs hurt. The vigor that pushed her thus far had abandoned her to be on her own. The rain stricked the bridge that she tried to get across. Only, to slide and crash into a shadow that landed right in front of her. There was no more foot steps behind her. The raven slowly stepped, back before turning and dashing away simply to get her hand caught.

A darkness.

The only thing she was left with was the pitter patter of the rain. The constant reminder of her vicious fear that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Napping Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha; As well I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year

Chapter 2: Napping Rain

The rain lightened as to show whatever mercy they had left. The darkened sky, now pale blue as it shown itself to the forests and grounds below it. The droplets of rain slowly slide down the thin razor leaves of the lime green plants. Plastered, white soaked with the armed water from the sky. His hair wet and filled with evidence of rain. Continuously, receiving the skies breakdown; from both the sky itself and the body pressed against him. Black hair waving and sticking to her face and back. The kimono she was wearing was mixing with his own kimono.

Golden eyes, stared ahead as he started to walk away from the bridge. The lessened rain, would only add to the coldness, of the night if he was to dash off through the trees that lay ahead. He slowly closed his eyes as he let the rhythm that the rain was playing sooth his ears. Soon, he came to a slow stop in front of a puddle, the rippling do to the constant impact. Reflecting, the image of a murky shadow holding something in its arms; then a splash and the puddle was interrupted abruptly. Black shoes continued the trek to an unknown destination.

The snare in his arms began to shake suddenly, warranting his attention as he clutched her closer to him to keep her body warm. Sliding down the sides of his face and over his eyes, the drizzling rain continued. Eventually, the steal gates, that seemed so large compared to them as the rain manipulated the distortion of reality.

Stepping through, water seeping in his pants legs as eh continued to walk through. Sharp eyes from above eyed him from the opposite side of a window. The napping kitten in his arms, unknowing to what occurred the , and the actuality of it all.


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year.

Chapter 3: Silent Rain

The slow dripping of water hitting the ground, resounded through the silver traced room. Reduced to a musical drizzle, bouncing its melody in the ears of a raven that laid peacefully asleep in many sheets. Sealed in closed, doors that no one would dare touch or enter. Turning over and sighing as she enjoyed the temporary comfort.

Eyes silted closed as his head leaned against the cold wall that he sat with one of his leg up. Silver hair, that was flowing from the top of his to the ground where he sat. His eyes slowly opening like those of a predator would. As the musical that the rain was conducting continued; his memories resurfaced.

His stride was confidence in its finest as he carried both himself and the female he held in his arms towards his room. All the while noting that he will have to have a talk with his father about what he had just done. As he walked through the vacant halls of his home, eyes closed, and ears opened for hearing. Turning the corner, as if wind stuck him he stopped in front of his door. In front of a menacing white dog…

Golden eyes stared back and gold.

"Hello father."

The leaning figure with arms crossed, kept his mouth shut. Offer a solace opportunity for his son to explain himself. And that snared, shivering rabbit that he was holding in his hands. Though, the boy only held his tongue. Reaching out with his, left arm and opening the door he walked in his sanctuary of a room and laid the young female on his bed. They were drenched, and knowing this he had to leave her wet clothing unattended as he turned to walked out of the door. Sliding it shut he then, opened his mouth.

"Father."

"Explain." He shifted off the wall.

"…"

"Why is there a human in this…of all places?" He stated more than asked.

"It was raining, she was being chased and miles far from any village, and I would rather not get lashed at mother for tardiness." He explained in one go.

The last part of his statement being absolutely one-hundred percent true. His mother meant well, but when it came to curfew she was more of a tiger than a dog.

Seeing his father sigh and lean on the wall once more, while putting his hand on his face in a headache stance. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall of his door. If anything he was up to the mid-section of his father's arms.

"That girl is in your care. One wrong move she's gone."

A drift that felt like a low wind blowing in cold rain past him; as he was now left all alone in the hall. Opening his eyes, swiftly the annoyed dog walked into his dog house. Staring, at the girl that laid on the bed still wet and make the sheets that she was laying on wet as well. With a sigh, he changed into a different set of clothing. The colors remaining red, white, yellow and blue; the same colors that he normally wear in his normal attire. Stepping out of his room he walked down a couple of halls. Hunting, a maid that would help him with changing the females clothing; finding one eventually, he led her to his room.

Informing that the woman was to change the girls' clothing and clean the ones she was wearing. Courteously the silvered haired young demon left the room and stood outside his room leaning on the door frame. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the silence and listening to the rhythmic of the sprinkling rain. He opened his eyes when he noticed that the woman that he had led into his room to change the young female had left.

He turned to enter the room to see that the young girl was still asleep. Quietly, he crossed the distance to a near wall and seated himself against it. And this is how he found himself for long moments at a time. Shifting and his eyes glanced towards the bed that he once shivering rabbit was laying in. To see that it was sitting up and looking around the room; that was now dark. She then, looked down at herself as if feeling that she was no longer in the clothes that she was running in the rain in.

And then she stopped and was looking straight ahead, which she happened to be looking right at him. The girl was still, and he decided to get up. Walking towards her slowly, as if not to stir her into trying to throw a stoical. The boy bent to his knees next to her and as a reaction her head shifted in his direction.

"Are you cold?" he tried asking.

Wanting to see if she was not so scared as to not answer a simple question. The girl didn't answer his question; she just clutched the covers to her and only nodded.

HE stood up quickly and walked towards a dark covered area of the room and she heard shuffling. He return with a couple of more sheets and laid them on her. He then returned to sitting next to her.

"Hungry?" He asked next.

The raven nodded her head again and he walked over towards another area of the room ad brought a small tray of food. Setting it next to her, he watched as she grabbed the bread and nibbled.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"…" again she nodded, and he did not know why she would not speak.

"May I know it?" he pushed.

This time she would have to speak to him. Instead of being so silent.


	4. Chapter 4 Appreciative Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be double posting chapters, for now. Once, at home in the afternoons and then again at school before mid-noon. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 4: Appreciative Rain

As the rain slowly trickled down the sides of the building as the white dog sat next to the quiet rabbit ate the food he had brought to her. The young boys' gold eyes watching her as she ate her food slowly. Her eyes were half opened as she laid the bowl on her lap and her hands remained next to it. The chop sticks that she ate the food with in between her fingers hanging loosely. Brown eyes shadowed by the bangs of black hair as she looked down. She could hear a ruffle of clothing that was caused by the demon preteen that was in the same room as her. Clawed hands slide past her own as eh grabbed the bowl from her and the chopsticks.

She looked up briefly to see that he was already up and moving towards the door. Lost brown eyes following, the silver dog as he left his dog house and out towards the hallway. She found that her eyes still lingered on the door that he had just walked through. She sat in on the bed looking out towards the door as a sick puppy. Truly, she looked just as a sick puppy. Her eyes were drooped and hazed slightly over. Her hands hanging in the same position they were before the boy had grabbed the bowl from her.

Almost hesitantly, the girl turned her head towards her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing the door slide open again. The raven's head looked in the direction of the person that had just entered; to find that it was the same patch of silver hair that had just left only moments ago. In his hands was the same bowl and refilled with something that caused steam to rise from it. As, he trekked the distance that laid between him and the girl that was currently occupying his bed; he noticed that the girl was watching him walk around the bed to the other side of her.

Kneeling to his haunches he handed her the bowl and the chopsticks and watched as she looked down to the bowl and then back at him. He only stared back at her as he nodded his head, causing his silver hair to shift and bounce a little. She grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat. Though she did not eat as slowly as before, the young girl was eating much faster. She shut eyes abruptly, and then swallowed before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

Leaning his head to the left a little he opened his mouth once again to ask a question to her knowing that she might not answer him using words as before.

"Is it too hot for you?" he asked.

Hurriedly, she nodded her head as she kept her tongue out for a couple of moments before putting it back into her mouth. Her eyes, widened a little when she felt another hand on hers. She jumped slightly and looked at the boy to see that he once again took her bowl from her. He was staring at the bowl of food and she wondered why he was doing that.

Then, his silver head shifted as his eyes looked at her. Seeing him with his head tilted to the side and his free hand outstretched, she blinked once before looking at his hand and then at her own hands seeing the only thing that he did not have in his. The chopsticks that she had been eating with recently; she handed him the chopsticks and slumped as she watched him use the chopsticks as he gently picked up the rice as if it was a hurt animal.

He brought the rice up to his mouth and lightly blew the steam that rose from the hot food. He then brought his hand out towards her mouth. His head once again tilted as he stared at her waiting for her to take the next initiative. She shied away from him slightly before swallowing and opening her mouth. She took another bite of the food that she had once thought was hot to find that it was as cold as the rain that she had been running in earlier.

The chopsticks withdrew frown her mouth as she watched him carefully repeat what he had just done. The raven was now eating from the dogs hands. And like a raven she watched him carefully, hoping to copy what he was doing. As the sprinkling rain danced throughout the land she continued to eat her food after the young boy cooled it for her.

When the bowl was empty, she watched as one of his clawed hands stretched out and rubbed the corner of her mouth. Taking away the rice that had escaped from its doom and hide on the corners of her mouth. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and stood on his legs again as he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Leaving the girl alone in the dark room, she let her eyes travel around the room and finally found them located at the window of the room. It was sprinkling she noticed and her eyes turned a little cold as she remembered her nightmare.

The girl's eyes began to replicate the rain as the tears slowly slide down her face. She continued to look out at the window even as the door slowly opened.

He had smelled her tears on his way back to the room. He had only been gone for what he thought was five minutes. He quickened his pace a little as he approached his room. The girl that he had just fed was looking out of the window and was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He spoke as he closed the door behind him.

The girl jumped as she slowly turned to look at him as he walked ore into the room. He was walking back towards the area across from her. His eyes trained on her as continued his way towards his new temporary sleeping area.

"You are safe here." He spoke as he knelt to his knees and opened the covers.

"Besides, that demon that was chasing you… is eating dirt." The voice of the sentence intensified as the rain continued to play in the background. He was now laying in the covers with his back to her. She continued to remain sitting up in her bed as she looked at him. Slowly she leaned back and mimicked what he had just done, and fully laid herself in the bed.

Her brown eyes were still open as the rain picked up its pace slightly. The sprinkling rain naturally turned in to a drizzle. She closed her eyes, and opened them several times for many unknown reasons before she finally sat up. She frowned slightly, before standing herself up in the same fashion that the young boy had been doing. Looking around she hesitantly, walked towards the boy covered in covers. When she reached the boy that did not have his eyes closed but opened; she knelt next to him and then she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. Her chin resting on his silver hair, his eyes continued to stare at the wall.

The raven head girl released him and sat back up before standing on her legs once more and unknowingly walking the same way he had been walking. She quietly opened the covers and then climbed under then and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Attentive Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. I only own the characters that were made of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. There is a high possibility that I will not be able to work on the stories during the summer, until I get my laptop fixed. At the moment I am using the school laptop that was given to me.

Chapter 5: Attentive Rain

The peeping sun slowly shined through the shy rain. The slow music and rhythm of the slight touch of rain against the window, served in the raven's sleep. Although, a silver head little boy was up and roaming about. Light footsteps bounced off the walls of the palace as his wall through the halls. Taking a sharp turn to his right the little boy opened the door to the dining room. He continued to walk towards the table after he closed the door behind him. The boy then, nodded his head in the direction of his mother and father and waited for them to acknowledge his presence in the room.

"Sesshomaru, you seem to be faring well." His father's voice spoke up as the boy climbed onto his mat.

Sesshomaru only moved his eyes in the direction of his father. They did not remain in his father's direction for long. He found solace and slight interest in the food that was currently sitting right in front of him. He grabbed the chopsticks that were lying by his right hand and started to eat. His mother's eyes were on him the moment that he grabbed the chopsticks. And then they were attacking the door when the sound of softer footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

InuTaisho's eyes were paying special attention to the dining room door, but he didn't stop eating. As for their aloof little boy he continued to eat as if nothing was going on. A few moments later the doors opened to reveal an older demon with her hair pulled back in a bun. In her delicate presence a smaller body was hiding behind her own. With a slight nudge, she moved the young lady in front of her. Her black hair was pulled into a tight mid-bun in the back of her head. She wore a black kimono with small silver designs on the sleeves and the end of the kimono. It bore a high neck line that protected her neck from the view of everyone else.

She stood there with her hands in front of her interlaced in her large sleeves. The elder woman slightly bent down on her haunches and whispered to the girl. She placed her hand on the mid-section of the girls back and gave her a little push in the direction of the table. The woman stood back up with a smile directed at the little girl. She then bowed to her waist and walked out of the dining room. The room was filled with silence, after the elder woman left. Two sets of golden eyes were on her and she did not like that at all. The black haired girl let her eyes droop off towards the floor and remained standing there.

The sound off someone getting off of their cushion caught her attention. She slightly looked up warily to catch the silver head boy from the previous two nights walking in her direction with his eyes closed. He stopped two paces in front of her and extended his hand to her.

"I'll, show you where to sit." He answered her unspoken question as he guided her to the one that he had just moments ago been sitting on.

He waited until she found a convenient position to sit in, after she found it he walked around her and sat on his own and then started to eat his food. The other two in the room began to eat as well, although they were not talking. Her brown eyes scanned over all of them and how they were eating. Slowly her eyes moved in the direction of her chopsticks. Her hands moved on their own; she grabbed them and then moved her fingers to hold them like everyone else was.

She looked around the room and observed everyone like a puppy would. She noticed what the y were eating first and what they started on next. So, like anyone else trying to learn and fit in, she copied them. Not missing a single detail of what they were doing at all.

"That… at the end of the table is my father InuTaisho. The woman next to him is my mother Azuay. And as you remember, my name is Sesshomaru." The voice spoke up from next to her after he set his chopsticks down.

She looked around the room to notice that everyone had done the same. She tried her best to match the faces to the names that the boy had just informed her of. All three golden irises were now set on her. Her brown eyes found her food once more and she too set her chopsticks down.

"Name…" she started. " My name is Kagome." She managed out.

Her brown eyes glanced around the room once more. She found that two pairs of the golden eyes that she saw had softened to a molten color. She smiled in her mind, at the fact that she liked them better than the looks that she had seen before. The boy next to her had shifted.

"Well, it is nice to finally know your name. Calling a nameless person her and she is not an easy thing to achieve." The boy Sesshomaru announced.

The laughter of his mother had boomed through the room when he finished. And Kagome only smiled at it. She liked the laugh, although she didn't know why she was laughing.

'I like, this place.' She conceded to herself.

She was attacked by demons on a rainy day. And on a rainy day she was saved. And again on a very attentive sprinkling day, she found that not all demons turn out the same.

'I like them, they are like the rain.' She finalized in her head.


	6. Chapter 6 Gentle Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 6: Serving Rain

The trickling rain slowly began to disappear from the many things that he was hearing. The young boy sat on the ceil of the window with his knee up and his elbow on that same knee. His head was pressed on the window itself. Golden eyes stared back at him, they did not look happy.

The silence was only broken by the shuffling of the girl Kagome and the music of the rain. Long ago there steps roamed the halls, the corridors, the walls. Now, they were silenced in his room not moving or making a sound.

The raven haired Kagome, continued to sit on her knees, on the cushions with her hands in her lap. Her eyes trained on the boy that had saved her life from dying in the rain. He did not move, not since he came to sit on by the window. She rationalized that since he did not move, then she would not move until he did.

But, she…like any normal girl would find that hard. At such an age as her it was a normal thing to get up and walk around. That was their job that was their duty. Her eyes looked at the small cups filled with how tea. She was thirsty, yet she did not want to move.

Kagome's eyes retraced their steps to Sesshomaru's body. Her eyes drooped. And her head returned to the two cups that was brought to them earlier.

'He doesn't look happy….' Her mind reminded.

Still, her hand moved towards the two cups and she grabbed both of them in her hands. Slowly, as the rain began to slow and then regain its pace in a jazz like rhythm. Her steps filled the room slowly, as she made her way warily in his direction.

She tried her best in approaching him. And when she did reach him, she extended him her left hand much like he had done earlier.

Silver strands of hair slid off his shoulder as he turned his head in her direction. Looking her in the eye and then down towards the cup. He continued to stare at the cup for what seemed to be a while.

He knew the girl couldn't remain still it wasn't in her nature. But it amazed him to see her endurance in trying to remain still. His hands came up to her own and he removed the cup from her left hand gently.

He tilted his head a little to the left, and gave her a small smile. How he appreciated her effort, he knew too well that he was giving off the feeling of annoyance. And deeply, he was apologetic in giving that feeling off.

"Thank you…Kagome." He straightened his shoulders and then took a long sip of his teas, even closing his eyes to enjoy it.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and turned to look out the window. The girl's movements were to him, visible in through his left eye. She didn't move from where he was; she only sat against the wall of the window's ceiling that he was currently sitting in.

He smiled something that he had not done in a very long time.

'How cute, she sat next to me.' He commented to himself as he continued to look out of the window.

Though, like the slow pace of the rain; his smile did not last very long. A figure with silver hair pulled up to a high pony tail caught his view.

'Father, if this girl didn't do what she just did, I would have followed you. She's the rain serving to keep me here.' He acknowledge as it disappeared in the rain.


	7. Chapter 7 Peaceful Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 6: Peaceful Rain

Golden hues cracked open to the sound of the rains peaceful music. `His eyes slowly started to open even more. The pale light from the outside sliding across the floor met his awakened eyes. He moved to sit up, his silver hair shaking and swing from his movements. He just did not feel like rising up from where ever he was currently sleeping at.

'Wait…where was I sleeping.' His mind wondered as he looked around.

His entire body froze when he saw the silhouette of the black and white kimono that Kagome had been wearing. Hesitantly, he followed the kimono all the way up to see that she had been sleeping against a wall, the entire night.

And he had been sleeping in her lap.

'Ah….'

His face lite a light pink blush as his eyes started to slowly shut him off from the rest of the world.

'I don't care how we got like this, but …it's comfortable.' He rationalized as he carefully laid his head back down and drifted soundlessly to sleep.

All but remembering that he was not only late for breakfast, but was not going to show up.

The halls were quiet, and eerily peaceful to a disturbing point. Strategic footsteps rounded the corner as they multiplied by four. The sounds that they made came and went. Though, all together they made a complete an utter stop right in front of Sesshomaru's door.

Soundlessly, the door slid open and there was a long and suffering pause. Two pairs of golden eyes were set right on the two forms sleeping on the cold floor.

"Ah, so this is where he had been for the first three hours of the day." A feminine voice spoke as footsteps slowly approached the two young kids.

She grabbed the nearest covering on her way towards them and she immediately but carefully laid the cover over the young girls body. The overlaying kimono garb that she had over her shoulder, was then gently lent to her son.

With a small smile, she pivoted and then began her trek towards and out of the door as it closed behind her she made a final whisper.

"I've never seen him sleep in." she noticed as she started to walk down the hall.

The sound of a man's steps soon fallowed and fell in tune with her cadence.

"Could you not blame him? The rain is surprisingly, peaceful this day."

"Yes it would seem." She answered as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Yes, it is."

'It and its many secret you hide in it.' She thought viciously.


	8. Chapter 8 Friendly Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 8: Friendly Rain

The rain subsided into a light drizzle as the pale light of the outside began to creep through the cracks of the castle. The almost silent pitter patter traveled through the halls and corridors. And shining most dully in the center open courtyard of the castle, where the silver haired young boy sat on the wet grass. He was being soaked from head to toe as his silver patch of hair flowed over his eyes. Sesshomaru's head was down in contemplation.

The light splashing sounds that approached him from behind, forced him to turn his head to see who was coming outside in the rain in the early hour. His slightly clouded golden hues focused on the little girls figure.

She was walking towards him with a bamboo umbrella and a plate holding cups with steam coming from it. Her feet carried her towards him, and she had forced the rear end of the stick in the ground between them so that they were both shielded from the little drops of rain.

He turned his whole head to the right to get a better view of her. She was dressed in a dark green kimono with a light green sash. And unlike yesterday her hair was not in a bun, it was free. Not a bad choice seeing that the rain would have knotted it if it was in a bun.

The little girls hand small hands laid the tray between them, and turned it to where a cup was next to both of them. His nose took in the aroma of the substance in the cups.

'Tea.' He thought to himself as he watched the girl Kagome starting to take a seat on the wet grass.

His hand dressed in magenta stripes shot out and caught her upper arm. Her black hair danced as she turned her head towards him with a confused look.

"You'll get wet." He answered as his free hand removed his yukata and laid it on the ground for her.

Kagome's cheeks flushed as he let go of her upper arm. His chest was bare and she started to wave both of her arms at the same time that she opened her mouth to let words out. Although, she didn't say anything, he got the gist of what she was trying to express.

"It's, fine. I am not bothered by it, so sit." He told her as his eyes cleared and he turned his head to once again look out at the courtyard.

Defeated she took a seat on his yukata. An air of silence waved between and around them as the rain played around them. Her eyes cut in his direction, and for a couple of seconds she stared at him and flinched when she was caught,

"What is it?" he asked his eyes empty.

She frowned and took his cup of tea. At the sound of her movements he turned his head to see what she was doing. He met a cup in his face and the set eyes of brown. She was trying to give him something to drink.

"I am not in the mood for drinking tea." He avoided.

But the moment he opened his mouth the lips of the cup met his own.

"Why are you insisting?" he wondered as he closed his mouth defiantly.

Sesshomaru then turned away from her and looked back at the rain. His thoughts rampant and loose, almost like yesterday night. Something was bothering him and it was like him to not tell anybody. Though, the girl seemed to not care.

She was shifting again and he heard the cup that she had picked up hit the tray. He sighed, and he turned to say something to her, thinking that he had hurt her feelings unintentionally. Her mouth hit his own he tried to rebut, something went into his mouth.

'The tea…the little minx tricked me!' The thought dismissed itself when she moved and was then again faced with a cup of tea in his face.

His eyes slightly widened eyes went from her to the cup. Closing his eyes he grabbed it and looked back out to the rain his hair moving violently.

"You didn't have to push yourself that far." He nagged as he took a sip of the tea and then set his arm down in his lap with the tea still in his hand. His eyes were closed and his head was down. Another shifting of clothing, he knew it was Kagome but he didn't bother to see what she was doing this time.

The black haired girl moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around him which made his eyes snap open.

"Kagome get out-"he stated to yell but he stopped when his head hit her shoulder when he looked up.

One hand was on his back and the other was on his head. She was hugging him he realized as he eyes slowly started to transform with his face that was giving an emotion of a hurting child. Forgetting, the tear in his hand his hands shot out and clutched her to him. Gripping the back of her kimono and viciously, not letting go of it. His head was bowed and his eyes were squeezed shut. His teeth made a clenching sound.

"I..." she started as her hand on his make moved up and down.

"Am your friend." She finished as his hands clutched her even more.

He was clutching her as if he had no choice but to.

His left hand moved to her head and he griped it as he pressed his head against her.

"Ah..."

"Kagome… thank-you," He cut in quickly.

"Thank you." He repeated in a hushed voice as his eyes slowly hardened with the feeling of someone watching them.

'Thank you….' His mind whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Training Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 9: Training Rain

The outside light although it was cloudy with dark pale blue sky, was abnormally green in radiant light. The entirety of the lands were showered in pouring rain last night, the light today was sure proof of it. The sounds of whispering and giggling covered the grounds. Shuffling feet and the instructions of an elder youkai to young girl filled a wide room. The open windows and shutters let in the purity of the green light which illuminated the room in the radiance of an artificial sun.

The raven haired female, had a rag and bucket of water by the tail end of her silver kimono with black circles at the corners. Her brown eyes were trained on the elder youkai's form; she had a rag of her own and she was running it up and down and not in circles.

"Never go in circles or from left to right. Go north to south starting from the very far left end of the room." She advised as the young girl nodded her head.

"You may find it dangerous to run up and down with the rag but it is quicker. Though, considering whose charge you are under you are to not do that. Or try to refrain from doing that." She finished with one finger up next to her other arm which was tucked in her sleeve.

"Do you understand what to do?" she asked with her head tilted to the right side of her head.

The young girl squinted her eyes a little before nodding her head up in down in an affirmative yes. With a gentle smile the elder lady put her clawed hand on the girl's shoulders before turning around and leaving the room, so the girl could work. The room was becoming eerily quiet with the absence of the elder woman.

Kagome slowly turned around and walked towards the far end of the room. She was carrying with her the bucket of water and the rag that she was left with. When she made it to the far end of the room, she slowly turned and lowered herself to the floor along with her items. Kagome set the bucket and the rag down on either side of her. She slowly brought her hand with the rag to dip in the bucket of water. And she eased her way into the task that she was left with. Kagome allowed a small smile to creep on her features as she pushed the rash on the floor front and back. Slowly, itching her way forward, making sure to bring her bucket of water with her.

The light that shinned through the window started to dim and darken in color. The sun had already started to set like a dog hiding its head in its house. Rays of orange and red peered through on a little girl sleeping against the wall with a bucket of water and rag beside her and a done floor.

The door slid open to reveal the older woman as she looked around the room to see that the girl indeed paid attention to her. She smiled a little before seeing a patch of silver hair pass her and enter the room. She bowed to her waist and stood up to her full height before turning around and exiting the area.

The boy remained in the room for a while before he approached the girl and picked her up. With a gentle sigh he stood up and turned around slowly and, glided across the floor and towards the door.

"Such and over-working girl." He commented when he kicked the door closed.

His footstep echoed elegantly through the halls as he made his way to his room. His feet carried him to his room door, with the girl in his arms he had to open it with his foot. Entering the room he closed the door behind him with his foot and continued to walk further into the room and towards his former bed.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself to the bed and with one arm he pulled the sheets off. Then he gentle lifted the girl off his lap and placed her on the bed. He reached over her and then placed the covers over her body. He opened his eyes slightly, as it started to drizzle outside. He smiled slightly as he stood up to his full height, or tried to.

A few strands of his silver hair were caught in the girl's hands. His eyes widened slightly, when he tugged on his hair and it didn't budge out of her hands. She had a vice grip on his hair. With an elaborate sigh he placed himself on the bed outside of the covers and turned his back to her.

"If you wanted me to sleep closer to you all you had to do was ask." He spoke as his eyes closed.


	10. Chapter 10 Shielding Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 10: Shielding Rain

The light pattering of rain slowly began to come to a soft and silent stop as the beginning of a new morning came into action. The music of the Canaries slowly danced their way into the ears of the inuyoukai that was currently sleeping on thee sheets that the little human girl was sleeping in. His right arm came up to his head as his eyes opened slightly, his hair fell from his shoulders and down onto the sheets.

"You're being annoying, by standing there." The boys' voice called out to the shadow leaning on the door of the room.

"I didn't want to be the one that disturbed you…sleep." He countered.

"Well, you did the moment you came in here." He growled.

"Aren't you the grouchy one?"

"What are you doing here Cerberus?" the young youkai questioned.

"I came when I heard that you were babysitting." He spoke earning a growl.

"I wouldn't call this babysitting." He pointed out.

"Oh, so then what would you call…this? A pet?" he treaded further.

The black haired dog was off the door and slammed into the wall next to the door. One clawed hand was gripping his haori and the other one closed the door.

"Let me remind you that you are a guest here. Patronizing me will earn you a one way ticket back to Hell's gates."

"Oh really, and I bet you will be there soon after I arrive?" he said staring back at Sesshomaru's gaze.

"No I will be chewing on your bones if that's what you want mutt."

"I'm not scared Sesshomaru, for the simple fact that I am a guest as you said a royal one at that. I am one guest under Territorial Disposition. Meaning you can't touch me, even if I killed that human girl and raised my fists against your father." He spoke with a grin of achievement.

"That can be revoked." He countered.

"Oh then, be my guest and do something! You know good well this is a war call." He answered while binging his clawed hand up and bringing it across a face that bore brown eyes.

Cerberus stopped his hand in mid-swing before he could know the girl into a nearby wall. Sesshomaru dropped Cerberus and caught the stumbling raven.

"That was a stupid thing to do girl." Howled Cerberus

"He has a point Kagome that was stupid." Sesshomaru admitted as he steadied her.

She nodded her head slowly and flinched slightly when she did. Kagome heard a sigh coming from Cerberus. He walked closer to the girl and gripped her chin.

"Don't worry I won't eat you. I'm just fixing the damage I've done." He said as he pressed hard on the left side of her jaw.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded her head and looked from Sesshomaru to Cerberus. Both of them staring at her and then at one another.

"Oh you want to know what we were doing." Cerberus clarified as she nodded her head up and down in a hurried manner.

"We were baiting one another." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yea we do it all the time; it's for practice in battle and politics and so on."

"By the way, when there are two youkai fighting one another or arguing, you don't jump in like that." Sesshomaru fused.

"Pretty much, you're human so you'll break easily. If you want them to stop then you need to make your presence known to them…Kagome. That is unless you want your pretty little head knocked off." She nodded as he finished.

"You're lucky he caught onto your intentions and stopped. In short do not shield Kagome, not unless you can take it." Sesshomaru confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11 Sensible Rain

Night Rain

I do not own InuYasha. I do own the characters that were not in the anime and manga. Which are the ones of my own creation and imagination. As well as thanks to all my readers and reviewers that has continued to be patient. I will be updating regularly which is daily like I have been doing before school started again this year. As well, I am sorry for the wait, but I wanted to give you all a long chapter. Other than, internet needing to be paid and the very short writer's block I will be writing several chapters and posting them at the same time. I hope that this long chapter makes up for the six days that I had not been posting chapters I do apologize dearly for it.

Chapter 11: Sensible Rain

The world outside was filled with a pleasant lime green and the occasional sound of water droplets hitting the ground after the long fall from the leaf of a plant. The ground was slightly damped from the previous dazzle of rain that it received from the sky. The light footsteps of the raven haired girl named Kagome paced themselves slowly in the direction of the silver haired boy that was sitting on the edge of the floor.

His shoulders were hunched over as he sat there staring out into the world of nature. His eyes were solid and unemotional. Sesshomaru gave no sign that he was acknowledging her approach, other than his voice breaking the peaceful silence.

"Kagome..." he said silently.

The girl's footsteps stopped three steps short of him. A tray was in her hands; it had tea and a couple of rice balls wrapped in a cloth to protect them from the rain. She carefully laid the tray and herself on the floor. Kagome had the tray between them so that both of them would be able to access it if they were hungry or thirsty.

As he continued to look out into the distance in front of him, his mind began to run rampant. A couple of nights ago he remembered seeing his father leaving in the midst of the rain. How he knew that this was not the first time. But, what he did was nothing to do with him at all. Absolutely nothing he convinced himself.

'Nothing to do with me. Absolutely nothing at all...' he thought to himself as his golden eyes slid in the direction of the girl next to him.

His mind made an immediate run through all of the rules that he was taught since an early age. In normal circumstances he wasn't to be in contact with humans since he was a prince. Humans are food.

'Humans are food, but not this one.' his mind chided.

With steeled eyes he reached over with his right arm and grabbed hold of the girls' upper arm. The tea spilled over and the rice cakes became soggy. His arms pressed her very close to him, she was trying her best to stay still.

"Sesshomaru?" she said softly.

" I just need you to sit there." his voice answered.

'There must be a reason...why he keeps going to that human and why I won't harm this one'


End file.
